


Breaking Point

by Nerdy_Cosplayer13



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2000+ words per chapter, Alternate word for zombie, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Characters need to talk, Communication sucks, Confused Eren Yeager, Confused Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crazy Hange Zoë, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Issues, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Armin Arlert, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Jean Kirstein, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Tired Eren, Tired Levi, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, long chapters, sleepy author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Cosplayer13/pseuds/Nerdy_Cosplayer13
Summary: An Attack On Titan A.U. where instead of it being titans its zombies which are called Shi. Eren Jaeger is a small home town boy. Mikasa goes to "School" but actually goes on missions to learn to kill Shi without his knowledge. Eren also has to discover some of his past and untangle his memories to find out where his dad is.(This specific story is going to have at least 20 chapters if not more so its not completed that's just when I posted the last chapter. )





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheresmycravat helped created this but I took it and made it as my own. Check out their work. Their work is really great and they have their own Eren x Levi work

Eren pov

Let's start with some background before I get too into depth about where I begin my story. About 50 years ago there was an outbreak… an outbreak of the undead. We called them the Shi, which means the death. It had started there and spread. At first it won't take physical effect to your body for a few days. But the moment it spread to the united states it was over. Mass panic and death. The death toll was beyond what we wanted so towns built walls. They protected crops and supply chains. A few years ago when I was 10 It had broke through Lafayette. It was a town we were staying in for my Dad and his job. He needed to help their with disease and illness but soon after he was called to Newberg. We were told to wait. Hours later boom. Shi broke in and started killing everyone. I was out with Mikasa and ran back home only to find my mother trapped in the house. When I tried to get in it was too late and Hannes a family friend whom is a guard had to come and pry me away. He took me and mikasa away as I watched my mom get eaten alive. 

So now to the present to where my story begins. I'm 15 years old and living with my sister Mikasa in a soup house. I started walking out the door. It was a beautiful day for once in Oregon. Normally it's rainy or cloudy 24/7. Here the weather is extremely bipolar. It will have all four seasons in one day. During winter it will snow hard core as fuck, but you turn around and it's pouring in 10 minutes. In another 10 minutes it will be sunny and burning your skin and clear as day. Then suddenly it will be snowing again. But it doesn't snow as often as you think from where I live. 

I decided to head down to the River to hopefully feed the ducks and hope that it's not crowded with massive amounts of drunk people. I don't carry anything valuable like a phone or anything so I don't get robbed. It's not like I couldn't defend myself but that's beside the point. Drunks are always trying to pick a fight with anyone and that's the problem with this town. We have so many drunk people or just generally broken people. I grew closer to the river and it wasn't crowded on my side of the River. It wasn't as glorified as it sounded it was more of a landing for boats to launch. It's called Rogers landing. I started to feed some fish and ducks there. The ducks were overjoyed with the nice treat. I turned my head to walk away and something hit me really hard. It was like I was weightless for a brief moment. But that moment ended when I fell into the deep depths of water. 

Levi Pov 

I rubbed my head. Where in the hell did that person come from?!? I don't know but I needed to check on the them they might be hurt and I don't want to pay for injuries. I looked over to see a male struggling to stay afloat. I immediately started taking off my gear. I left the belts on. When I looked up his head was nowhere to be seen. Shit! I ran as fast as I could. I dove into the water and reached out. I felt around and I finally found his hand. I grabbed the Male’s hand and I quickly swam to the surface pulling him out of water. I shook him gently.

I said “Oi.” I got no response. I repeated “Oi!” 

I listened for breathing in his lungs. I couldn't hear anything. His pulse was very faint. I quickly opened his mouth to clear anything from it and began CPR. I pressed on his chest over his lungs. I blew a deep breath into his lungs and watched them fall. I repeated my chest compressions and gave him a second breath. Mid breath he coughed up water. I stepped back wiping my mouth. 

“Hey! You alright?” I said loudly in hopes he can respond.

He replied quietly with a raspey voice “Barely…” 

I noticed he was breathing a bit shallow. I carefully grabbed my gear and called 9-1-1. I made him stay awake in fear that he may go into a comma or stop breathing. I really fucked up this time, if eyebrows finds out about this I'm dead. There's no turning back now.

I asked him slowly for the operator “What's your name?”

He spoke “My name's Eren Jaeger…”

I said “My name's Levi…”

I repeated back quickly to the Operator his name. I tried my best to keep him awake with questions until the ambulance arrived. I started looking at his brown hair and his beautiful silver and blue eyes. He was slightly muscular but not enough that he could be considered buff. He was just normal weight. He wore a key around his neck. I wonder what they key is for but it must mean something to him if he's wearing it. I grabbed my cape wrapping it around him to keep him from getting cold. Fucking hell it just had to be one of those days wjere I caused trouble. 

Eren piped up “Levi… your head is bleeding.”

I didn't really care so I just shushed him and told him to only talk when spoken to. I could feel the blood dripping down the side of my face but ignored it. I gathered my gear while staying extremely close to Eren. I didn't want innocent blood on my hands. After what felt like forever the ambulance showed up. I helped Eren into the gurney. They made me come with them because of my head. I grabbed my cape and tried to take off but they snatched me before I could. I mean it's not like I couldn't take off but they would chase me for hours so I didn't resist. It was overly frustrating since I had to get back to base and no way to pay for medical bills at this moment in time. Before we even had the chance to close the doors Eren passed out. 

~{~{~

Soon after that adventure we arrive and settle in a room. I watch Eren and wait until he wakes up. I wanted to examine his body. His chest no longer seemed bruised. I listened to his breathing. It was gentle and rhythmic. I eventually started breathing in sync with him. Suddenly Eren finally wakes up. 

I spoke “You're awake how are you feeling?” 

Eren said “Fine just want to leave already…” 

I nodded watching him carefully. I watched his chest rise and fall. I don't know why but I just can't take my eyes off of him. I shake my head and close my eyes sighing gently.

Eren asked “Where are you from? Are you here to fight the Shi?”

“I come from an elite group of members called the Scout regiment. I work for the government to fight off the Shi and possibly start a cure. I also need to figure out how it started spreading so fast. Look I don't think this kind of thing is for everyone.” I said to him directly and bluntly. 

“I've heard of the scout regiment in some epic rumors, I want to join to kill the Shi… every last one of them.” He said seriously and with determination but a slight pang of sadness.

“Look I need to head out. Nothing personal Eren…” I said after ruffling his hair. 

I start to walk out but Eren grabs my arm. “Take me with you… I have no parents only a sister. She is the only one friend I have. Let me go with you…” He says.

I said sternly “Fine but if you get too bad, you're fucking done. Understood?”

I help him up and grab his clothes. I grab him and carry him out of the hospital I strap him down and zoom down the halls stealthily. It goes well as I continue flying down the corridor left and right. I hear a series of alarms go off from Eren’s wing. I take off zooming down the stairs crashing out a window. My body free falling with Eren's after the huge push through glass. We start to feel the free fall. With the ground below nothing but us and the sounds of wind rushing by our ears. I quickly activate my ODM gear and it latches to a tree. I fly off towards where my base was hoping Eren was paying attention so that he knew how to get home. But he was soon asleep. I didn't blame him. His handsomely gentle face reminded me so much of my past. But there are other things I have to work out. Eyebrows will not be happy but least I have a report.

~{~{~

I arrive to camp after about an hour of ODM gear and half hour of horseback riding. Everyone gave me the strange looks because of the sleeping Eren on my back. I quickly walked into base and woke up the sleeping boy. 

Eren pov  
I woke up and jolted off of Levi’s back after hearing ‘Oi wake up!’I was in an unfamiliar space at the wrong time. I had watched everything blur around me before I hit the surprisingly soft ground. I immediately straightened my clothes. I took a moment to look at my surrounding to check for Levi. I cleared my throat.

“My names Eren Jaeger! I want to join your fight!” I exclaimed with a drowsy smile.

A tall man speaks up “Levi do you think he can do it?” 

Levi said “Well of course Erwin I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think otherwise.”

I waited patiently. 

The both looked at each other. “This place is a secret and no one can know about it understand?” The man I assumed to be Erwin spoke. 

Something about his just seemed so formal and so strong. It was so strange to look. I saluted putting my hand on my head he chuckled and adjusted me so my hand was in a fist over my heart. I gave a massive look of confusion. 

“With this job you give it your all so you salute with your heart and not your dumb brain.” Levi spoke both menacing and stern.

I watch Mikasa burst into the room. She had a terrified look on her face yet so relieved. She was here? The scout regiment? But how? When- No wonder she had so many “School trips” she was here training. It finally clicked for me. She was so strong and so graceful with her fighting. It made sense when she fought the bullies off. Everything just fell into place almost. I had many questions but I didn't have the strength or the will to ask them right now. I just needed to process this. It's just so hard to wrap my head around it but it's alright. I clear my throat gently.

“Mikasa?” I asked questioningly seeing a new version of my sister before me. 

She came over and dragged me into what I assume was the camp and through the camp to her tent. I am just now trying to absorb the situation I am currently in while trying to remain somewhat calm about my sister. Levi watched as this all unfolded and grinned ear to ear. He scoffed and quickly turned away taking off. 

Mikasa spoke up basically yelling “Eren Jaeger do you have any idea what you're doing here and why my fucking Corporal Captain brought you sleeping in camp?!?”

I decided to keep it short “He saved my life and I didnt want to be stuck at home while you room off for ‘school' Mikasa…”

She sighed and nearly broke down crying. Tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly straightened herself and handed me my phone. She quickly retreated back to her emotionless self.

“You better answer when I call you.” She gave a hard glare. 

I nodded and she threw me what appears to be a uniform. I looked at it and ran my fingers over the patch. My eyes never leaving the uniform. I hardly notice her dragging me somewhere else.

"So according to Erwin since were short on tents you have to stay with Captain Levi. Eren Don't fuck this up for us ok?” She said before pushing me in and taking off. 

I sighed. I started stripping out of my clothes unaware of Levi sitting across the room. 

“So you're already stripping without even looking first” Levi Said with a mock.

I scream and jump behind the bed hiding my bare chest. My face flush with red and my body started riddling itself with goose bumps. I quickly change behind the bed. The clothes for surprisingly well for never having tried them on before. Super warm as well. It makes sense for the state we live in. I stand up straight and salute.

“Thank you for saving my life sir. I am in your debt Captain.” I bow soon after finishing my small unorganized speech. 

God damn Levi was so fucking beautiful and I didnt want to have him catching me stare. I never thought in a million years I'd ever see anything so clean, graceful and pristine. He clears his throat and I stand up as straight as possible. I look into his eyes getting lost. A moment of silence and just getting lost in each other gaze. Thoughts of me out on battle and training rushed through my head like it was deja vu. I tried to speak but I chose not to. I didn't want to look away but the world suddenly began spinning around me. Levi reaching for me was the last thing I saw.


	2. Training day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to find out what happened to Eren in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my readers check out Wheresmycravat a great writer and he's writing his own fan faction of Eren and Levi go check them out.
> 
> ~{~{~ is how I transition/timeskip more than an hour unless I write it in the story. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day my friends!
> 
> ~Nerdy

Levi pov

I noticed him start to fall. I jumped over the bed just in time to catch him by his shirt. I bring him up into my arms gently then held onto him with a tight grip. I pick him up and lay him on the bed puzzled with him. Eren was fine what's going on with him? We left the Hospital and he slept the entire trip here I thought for a moment. I quickly check his pulse. It's fine, beating regularly. I looked at him for a moment before realizing his handsome beauty. The color of his skin, the way his hair falls onto his face, and the exceptional physique for being on the verge of starvation. I check his legs for broken bones and ligaments. Everything in me is wanting to scream for help but at the same time all I want to do I study his body. My natural instincts got the better of me. 

“Help! I need a medic! Now!” I screamed as I ran towards the doorway.

A medic flew into the door and began analyzing him and checking everything that I already checked. They kept writing many things down that it got me nervous. My thoughts swirling about how I start a massacre here because I brought in a Shi into camp. That would mean I have to kill him. But he could be essential to our team. I just don't understand what's going on. Am I losing my composure over this boy?

“Levi. He's fine.” Piped up Hanji from the doorway. “Your specimen isn't going anywhere… least not today or without you...” She trailed off.

She quickly turned and smiled watching the inner turmoil from my struggle. She patted me on the shoulder before smirking and walking out to head back to her research. I would have no problem killing him but Mikasa would definitely kill me first. There's a lot of things at stake here but somehow my thoughts are wandering to this boy. 

“Eren needs to continue to rest and if he doesn't wake within the next day come to me. We will have to analyze him even more thoroughly and start force feeding him to get his body back to its normal state.” The medic spoke calmly and collectively. 

“Thank you, you’re dismissed.” I spoke. 

They left. I knew this might be an opportunity to draw him. In my spare time I had learned to draw. I quickly pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw Eren. He was asleep peaceful, calm, gentle like. I spent about at least an hour or so drawing him before my food is brought to my tent. They set it on the table and gave me my report for today's summary.

I couldn't help think of what happened to Eren. Why couldn't he swim? Why was he in my way? Ugh now what do I do with him? I sigh quietly and I read the report as I eat before hearing a knock on my door. 

“Levi sir May I come in, Commander Erwin has sent me to check on the both of you.” Says a familiar young male voice. 

“Proceed Armin.” I said quickly closing the report. 

He comes in before saluting. He also bows to me and waits for me to give him permission to speak.

“You may Speak Armin.” I spoke sternly as if he was annoying me.

“Yes Captain. Erwin wanted to see how Eren was doing after coming into camp. I see that he is resting. I shall report back to him that things are normal sir.” He said swiftly.

“Thank you Armin Tomorrow gather up the squad and we will do some ODM training with Eren. You are dismissed.” I said.

“Yes Sir, thank you sir.” He saluted before leaving the room.

I stood up looking over at Eren once more. I walk over to him. I touch his face gently and my instincts get the better of me before I rub his lips with my thumb. Suddenly Eren groans and I jump out of bed and put on my usual angry and uptight facade. 

“Are you awake?” I ask.

Eren Pov 

I feel someone rub my lip and I groan hoping to make them aware I was awake now. I felt my body was stiff and tight. Ugh my head was fucking hurting like I was hit with a hammer. When I opened my eyes I saw Levi but the light were bothering me enough that I had to cover my eyes to keep myself from puking.

“I shall call for the Doctor to have you examined now that you're awake. We can get some answers on what's wrong with you.” He said angrily before walking out and hollering for the Doctor. 

I kept my eyes half closed because the light was bothering me. I reached over and dimed the lights. It was a horrible feeling. I was light headed, nauseated, very stiff, my neck throbbed as well as my back. Maybe the exhaustion from what happened this morning was getting to me. Levi had walked back in quietly and went to his desk and began to read. I watch him until the Doctor came in.

“Permission to enter sir?” 

“Granted.”

“Hello Mr. Jaeger I'm Doctor Winter here and I'm going to be examining you today.” She said.

I was highly embarrassed. I hoped it was a male doctor but it looks like I didn't get lucky. I reached into my shirt grabbing my key. It has no other value than it symbolizing me moving on from my parents deaths. I took a deep breath in.

“Ok Doc lets get started.” I said reluctantly. 

~{~{~

An hour had passed and I finally finished my exam. She had told me I had leftover water in my lungs so my body was reacting with lack of breathing space in my lungs. It had caused me to pass out from lack of oxygen to my brain. Which made sense but why didn't the hospital fix that? I'm not sure but I don't care. 

Food was brought to me to eat so I could gather my strength. They had brought me the best food I have tasted in years. It was apple cabbage stew with some French bread. I quickly finished my food. The Doc came back with syringe. She stuck it into my chest where the water was and slowly pulled out the liquid from my lungs. It felt so weird and yet so satisfying to feel her do that.

When it was all over Levi was staring at me I found. Why was he staring at me? Does he know something I don't about this? I made eyes contact and he never looked away. I started to memorize his face. He tossed me a slightly thick book with maybe 200 pages in it. It had a 2 winged design on the cover of it. 

“Write in there everyday and turn it into me at the end of each day. This will be your observation journal for the Clan as well as your personal journal. Welcome to the Scouting Regiment also known as the Wings of Freedom.” He said just like a perfectionist. He turned around and sat back down at his desk. He began reading something. 

“Yes Captain…” I said confused but understood.

I could feel the tension in the room. Did something happen while I was out? Did Levi think it was his fault? Does he blame himself for what happened? 

“Captain is everything alright?” I ask concerned.

“Yes Eren, now eat please before your food gets cold” He said annoyed.

Ugh why does he put up walls like that? Did something happen to make him do that to himself? Levi I have so much to ask you but you're probably mad right now so I wont ask but I just feel so cold shouldered.

Levi Pov

I can't stand Eren talking right now. I just can't let my walls fall down right now…. I just can't. I continue reading the report including the fact Eren is here everything on the report was normal such as Shi kill ratio to each team member or the deaths of certain team members.

“Jaeger tomorrow at Dusk shortly after breakfast you begin your training with the others. Do not be late or you will be punished.” I said sternly and coldly to him.

“Yes Captain.” He nodded and saluted.

With each hour of me plotting strategies and planning expeditions I grew tired. I turned to look over at Eren. He was fast asleep with the journal open in his lap. I cleaned up the food mess on the nightstand and placed the trays outside. I finished cleaning everything else in the cabin. I picked up Eren’s journal hoping to read something but it was blank. I figured it would be considering he hasn't seen much. I set it on his nightstand turning off the lamps before tucking him in.

“Good night Eren” I whispered.

I quickly started stripping my uniform. Piece by piece it fell to the floor. I looked into the mirror in my undergarments. I sighed before picking up my clothes and put them in the dirty pile. I looked over at the bed. I'm glad my bed was a king size bed.

I hopped into bed curling into the sheets and closed my eyes hoping the morning would come sooner rather than later.

~{~{~

I woke up and got out of bed. The first thing I did was I looked outside. It wasn't quite dusk yet. I quickly went over to my uniform and pulled it on piece by piece. My last piece was tying my cravat. I pulled it through and walked over to the mirror. I cleared any wrinkles in my uniform. I put on my ODM gear and I went outside starting a run. 

It was quiet. Almost peaceful. Which is strange usually I hear cannon fire this early in the morning. I guess today is a better day than most. I clicked my switch and flew through the air. It brought back memories of when I first started using ODM gear. It was a long time ago but I was certainly proud then.

I was a thug. No more properly a gangster, like the godfather, Levi Ackerman in the heavily feared gang in the underground. I had my own gang and I stole the gear from the guards and used it as my own. So many times I could hear them cussing and yelling at me but I knew they were terrified of me. I could've killed anyone at any time. I had a family to protect. 

But that was the past now I have a new family and a new squad… I just hope they survive long enough for me to trust them. 

Eren Pov

I woke up. My eyes refusing to stay away due to the brightness outsi-. Oh for fucks sake! I bolted out of bed and pulled my uniform on fast. I didn't even double check myself before running out for breakfast. For one fucking day couldn't my body be nice to me. 

Once I got to breakfast other people were arriving so thankfully I wasn't late this time. I walk into the doorway and felt a hand smack my head.

“Eren you were supposed to be here an hour ago! We've been waiting for you!” yelled an angry Mikasa.

Fuck I did it this time. I gathered my food and walked over to the table. I braced myself for captain to scold me.

“I'm sorry for being late Captain My body got the best of me.” I bowed and saluted.

“Apology accepted temporarily. It will only be satisfied unless you prove to me how good of a fighter you are. Anyways let me introduce you to the rest of the team. This is Armin Arlert. He's the second oldest member on this squad.”

“Hello Eren Jaeger pleasure to finally meet you.” Armin said with a smile.

“Jean Kirstein. Third after Armin.” Levi spoke.

“Hello Eren. Lets kick some ass.” Jean said.

“And lastly but certainly not least your sister oldest member in the group Mikasa Ackerman.” Levi finished.

Mikasa just nodded her head at me no greeting needed. 

I said “It really is a pleasure everyone. My names Eren Jaeger.” I stood up and saluted. 

I quickly sat back down and began eating again. I quickly ate my food. All eyes on me. I stopped and paused. Levi not lingering for a second.

“Slow down or you'll get a cramp later.” Armin said reassuringly.

I nodded slowing down dramatically. I enjoyed the oatmeal quite a lot. It was much better than my usual breakfast of a slice of bread. I could get used to this lifestyle.

~{~{~

We all met up at the training yard. Levi pacing back and forth doing what seems like a physical analysis of each team member.

“Today you shall learn to use ODM gear. You will start with practice ropes. Those stations over there will help you learn to balance. I shall show you where to hook up.” Levi said.

We followed him and he used Mikasa as a example hooking her up. He had Jean start cranking the lever and she balanced with ease. Her body not even moving unless swaying with the wind and the ropes together. I watched in awe of her. 

She was lowered to the ground and we began testing each person next we one had 2 testing machines. Jean and Armin were next. Armin struggled a little bit but he soon got the hang of it. Jean however was a bit nervous as I cranked the handle. He swayed and leaned back and forth a bit before finally settling in the middle. It was my turn and I began to hook up.

“Here goes nothing!” I exclaimed. 

Armin started cranking the handle. I was lifted off the ground and felt a little sway but I recovered. I was more unsteady then Jean but I gathered myself and soon balanced. Levi was watching and he was using his normal resting bitch face but I just knew he had to be impressed. 

Everyone else has had some sort of training for the scout regiment. A lot of people actually gave up their lives for this place. I was out of comfort zone a bit too much. But I knew with enough training and practice I knew I’d catch up. Mikasa just curled into her scarf concealing her feelings towards me. It felt shitty to watch her do that to me. She's always been there for me to back me up. If Mikasa's gonna give me cold shoulder cause I've had no training for this so be it. I'll kill all of the Shi. I'm going to prove to her that I can do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment what you liked about the story or what you think is going to happen next.


	3. What Did I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally talks about his breaking point and Erwin tries to comfort him with it but only angers Levi more. Eren discovers something new about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent posted in awhile guys! I wanted to develop a bit more background on where the Hoki originated. They are zombies but I wanted to make them slightly different than the normal version and actually have a backstory to it. This chapter has a bit of lemon in it. It will have more lemon but I decided just a taste this chapter and maybe more later. Please enjoy the chapter!

Eren pov

Levi woke me up when he got out of bed. He was up quite early. I watched him change into his uniform. Pulling on his pants while seeing him shirtless. He had some scars on his body, I wonder if they tell a story or if they were there because of someone else. I watch him pull on his shirt and pull on his jacket. The last signature piece was his cravat. He was looking for it and couldn't find it. I looked over and saw on the nightstand. I reached for it. I grabbed it and stood up. He turned around.

“Jaeger go back to sleep it's not dawn yet. “ He said sternly.

“I know but I had to give you this.” I said as I handed him his cravat. 

He looked at me slightly puzzled before noddeding a thanks and retreating outside in the cold. He was so hard to read. His composure never faltering for a second. How does he manage that? I want to know how to become him so I can protect my new found friends. I also want to protect him….

I quickly went back to bed and set the clock for me to wake up. I soon drifted off and fell asleep to hearing rain beginning to fall. One thing that always will make me sleep.

Levi Pov

I weaved through the rain and the trees. I continued to focus on weaving through until I came across my targets. We had come to name them Shi. Shi in Japanese is Death. If you ever get their blood in your lungs or get bitten by them its over. I sliced through the flesh of the Hoki. My blades slicing off the head of each Hoki I pass in one swipe. I hit about 9 almost 10 if they hadn't moved from noise. I focused on clearing the fence of Hoki. I went back and began luring the herd of Hoki to my trap for experimentation for Hanji. 

Hanji has begun experimenting on the Shi in hopes of finding a cure for this unstoppable demise for the human race. She has found that they can only officially die if their heads are cut off. They can be shot, stabbed and beaten but only stabbing it in the brain or cutting off the head can kill it. Which means they're a no way to saving them unless we lure them into a large cage or area to keep them contained until there's a cure.

I continued my clearing for the day as the rain cleared I could tell the sun was going to rise soon. I quickly zoomed down to the base of camp. I quickly began cleaning myself and my clothes of the blood from the Shi careful to use to water that we can't drink to clean my clothes with. A little while ago a disease of water spread, it wiped out over a million if our soldiers in camp, now we have to purify the water before we drink it. That disease still hasn't finished clearing people. Occasionally we get a few sick people here and there but we've mostly cleared it.

After I was fully cleaned up I decided to go see if Jaeger had woken up yet. It was close to sunrise and I don't want him late again. When I got to the tent I walked in and saw Jaeger getting dressed. 

I quickly apologized while turning around “Forgive me Er-Jaeger… I thought you would still be asleep.” 

Eren spoke in a super tired but extremely sexy sounding voice “It's fine Captain. I was expecting you to be back for another few minutes so I didn't turn on the lanterns.”

I said embarrassed “W-well next time make sure y-you do.” 

I quickly exited the tent and clicked my gear before zooming off. That fucking brat ugh. Why am I so interested in him? Where did this come from? If I let my composure fall I could get myself killed. 

Eren Pov

I watched Captain Levi leave I wanted to call out to him but I had no words to say and it bugged me. I just wanted to surprise him and be ready when he got back so we could walk together… Ah fuck I can’t do anything right can I?

~{~{~

I arrived for breakfast and was surprisingly earlier than everyone else. I quickly grabbed my food and found a table to sit at. The food wasn't horrible but it was mediocre today. Must be because we're running out of meat again meaning we'll have to go hunt for meat. Well shit that will be an experience. 

I saw everyone starting to arrive. I flagged everyone down but Captain Levi was still missing. He hasn't arrived yet and it was strange.

I quickly ask “Where's the Captain? Does anyone know where he is?”

Mikasa quickly calmed me “Every morning he has Shi clearing duty so sometimes he's late.”

“But he came back to the tent th-!” I was cut off but a hand covering my mouth.

“Jaeger I was running late as Mikasa said” He quickly informed me.

I quickly lowered my head. “Excuse me for a minute.” 

I got up from the table and walk out of the mess hall. I start running as fast as I can. My legs going faster and faster. I looked to see how fast I was going. I was running at an almost inhuman speed. W-where did I get this speed from? I try to abruptly stop but I tripped on a large log. I launched myself into a tree from the powerful speed. I hung upside down by my belts. I tried for about 8 minutes swinging around to get down. It was hard and I couldn't do it. Not by myself at least. 

“Fuck… ugh.” I whine.

“Eren…” Said a gentle voice.

I swing around as much as I can to see Levi standing there. I was shocked to see him there so suddenly, I didn't even hear him. I yelp and fall out of the tree. I quickly brush my face of dirt and salute. How did he find me? Where did he come from?

“Eren… there's no need for that here.” He said putting my hand down.

“But Capt-” He cut me off with his lips glueing to mine.

He pinned me to the tree. He began to kiss me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I eagerly kissed him back. He licked my lips begging for entrance into my mouth. I let him inimmediately. He swirled his tongue into my mouth so gently but so rough at the same time. His kissing got so much deeper and passionate. His tongue began to explore my mouth. He finally let my tongue into his mouth. His mouth equally as active as mine. Our mouths dancing and never parting from each other. His tongue hit a sensitive spot. I let out a soft moan and we kept going. Suddenly he just stopped. He was panting. He stepped back from me tears welling in his eyes.

“N-no… you're… you're my breaking point…” He said with his voice cracking. 

“Levi-” He pushed me away roughly cutting me off.

“Meet up with everyone in an Hour at the usual spot Jaeger!” He yelled and took off on his ODM gear. 

L-Levi what was that? What happened. What did I do to make you stop. It felt so good. But what do you mean breaking point? Why aren’t we going to talk about this?

Levi Pov

I zoomed away from Eren as fast as I could. I couldn't go back to him right now. I don't even know what happened. I had completely lost control over my actions. I was approaching him after I saw him run off to see what was wrong but he just was so vulnerable… He was so precious and upset yet, he was so ok with me kissing him. It felt good but I just met him. It felt Like I had known him for so long like maybe centuries.

I finally stopped zooming through camp. I was panting. Tears had welled in my eyes and were falling gently.

A familiar voice called out “Levi!” 

I wiped the tears away and looked to see Erwin. Fucking Eyebrows always has the best fucking timing with everything doesn't he.

“Yes commander?” I didn't salute. Normally I would but he must know something is wrong. 

“Levi are you ok?” He spoke concerned. 

I shook gently “N-no. So many memories of Ferdinand and Isobel… just when I see Eren… he reminds me so much of Isobel and Ferdinand. They had so much hope in me but… In the end I couldn't save them from the very thing I promised to protect them from…” Tears began to gently call down my face.

Erwin said “Remember Levi. The Shi… they started all of this. They took away everyone you've cared about. You have to keep fighting this.”

Levi said “Erwin… Its more than that… before I came up here I was a thug Erwin and you know that. Things just were better but I lost all of family from them only because you made up those stupid papers! If you didnt I would be fine. Everyone I cared about would be alive Erwin!!” 

Tears started pouring like rainfall down my cheeks and onto the ground. I gently curled up and felt the tear drops fall onto my hands.

Erwin said gently “But you wouldn't have met Eren would you?” 

My eyes went wide. Realizing my sudden attraction. I muttered a few curse words before looking down the tears finally clearing. 

“You're right Eyebrows. I wouldn't have met Eren… but that doesn't mean anything changes between me and you Eyebrows. You started the mess and I'm only here because you didn't kill me” I said a bit viciously.

Erwin grinned “Alright Levi. You have some recruits to train. Today you need to teach them the anatomy of Shi. I think they might be ready.”

“Yes Sir.” I casually said before zooming away from him.

Ugh fucking bastard some days we can be really good “friends”, other days like today when I'm a mess and everything is just coming back to haunt me… Eren you're gonna need to learn what it takes to be a fighter.

~{~{~

About 30 minutes later after everyone finished their food we walked to a classroom. I quickly began writing on the chalkboard ‘Shi'

“Who can tell me what this is?” I said.

Armin raised his hand and I nodded allowing him to speak

“Shi are the undead creatures that have terrorized our all of our countries!” Armin said.

“True Armin but that's not why they got their name. I will begin by telling you the story of how the Shi became into existence.” I paused and started drawing.

“Hundreds of years ago a man named Alias was born. A man with A happy life, large family, riches beyond our imagination. He started a family by marrying his true love and beautiful wife Caroline. He lost his wife to the harsh winter a few winters after their 3rd child was born. Instead of burying her he experimented on her. He began trying to bring her back from the dead. He had a job beside experimenting on her. So one night he came home from work and there she was. She was alive beautiful and standing. Alias was happy and leapt into her arms. They were happy and it was all destroyed when he woke one night to crunching. He looked over and saw his wife eating his onot son's arm arm. He screamed. His wife numped onto him. He screamed out his final word according to the police officer that arrived there. Shi... Caroline ripped his throat out. She secondly attacked the officer at an unending rage and bit him. He killed her but spread the disease through air, and through blood contact. Shi Is Japanese… it means Death. Because the Shi are everyone's one and only death in this world.” I finished speaking.

I finished drawing on the board to step back and reveal the body I had drawn. It was an average human body. 

“Does anyone know how to kill Shi?” 

No one responded or at least wanted to say anything. I drew a line through the neck. 

“You cut off its head. Worst case scenario you stab its brains.” I said sternly almost angry they didn't say anything. 

I growled and slammed my hands on the table “You are here to kill the Shi or you find any more weaknesses or possible ways to cure them. You’re not here just because you're fucking paid to be! I know fucking well some of you know how to kill them!” 

Mikasa spoke up “Some of us do know how to kill one we’d just rather not mention it considering it might not be the actual perfected method. It might also trigger PTSD for some in the room”

I calmed down enough and sighed. 

“Tomorrow we meet at sunrise before food. We are doing wall patrol. Class dismissed please practice using ODM gear for the rest of the day.” I duly noted to them.

I walked out of the room heading to the mess hall for lunch. I hope there’s enough tea to calm me down or just at least allow me to drink it. I just want to relax and head back to the tent to draw but I needed to eat. 

When I arrived the line was short meaning people were still training. I managed to brew a strong cup of black tea. I held my cup by the top of it. I drank it gently and added a dash of honey. Quickly I ate. I needed to leave before Eren got there for lunch I don't know what actions I will cause.

“Hello Captain.” 

I froze for a moment. I picked up my plate and I immediately got up taking off to the tent.

Eren Pov

Levi left before I even had a chance to sit down. I sighed and waited for everyone else to come to lunch. Mikasa showed up alongside Jean who was talking to Armin. Armin was laughing at something Jean said. Personally I like to call him horseface. But I haven't had the courage to say it to his face.

We all sat down together and dug into food. Levi what happened between us today that made you pull away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Eren goes beyond the wall. What's going to happen between those two? What are the Hoki actually like? 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below if you enkoyed it or if you have an idea. I reslly enjoy talking with people about ideas they may have.
> 
> Thank you!  
> ~Nerdy


	4. Faded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi strugfles with keeping his cool. Eren is still confused. Eren tries to discover not only more about his past but more of why is body is so strange.

Levi pov  
I started cleaning my room angrily. I grumbled and sat down in my chair.I decided to began drawing Eren again. I sighed as a flashback suddenly came to me.

*flashback*

I was zooming through the crowded streets and I was beheading Shi and after Shi. Isobel and Farland behind me killing Shi as well. They were my family. The only people I could trust. I kept going through the Shi crowded streets. It was pouring down rain from all directions. I needed to find Erwin

I broke off and went hunting for him. The only way I could stay above ground with my family was kill Commander Erwin the leader of the scout regiment. This was only thing that kept me going for my family. I zoomed around and stopped for a moment seeing a blood trail.

The next thing I knew a lot screaming was heard and suddenly silenced. I immediately turned down the path zooming fast through the streets. I looked to see horde of Shi was eating the people I used to call my family. My face was frozen with shock. Isobel and Farland were in pieces all over the ground. Something in me triggered.

I started slicing every Shi I could see. I screamed each time I cut and the more I cut the louder I screamed. My blades had no problem slicing through any flesh. The sound of flesh ripping through my blades triggered me to go faster. My screams grew as I continued killing every last Shi standing before me. Pieces of arms and heads flew one direction as the legs and torso flew another. I got down to the last Shi standing before me. I sliced everything in individual pieces, Arms cut into pieces at the elbow and shoulder, legs cut at the ankles then the knee and the head separated from the torso to be individually chopped with several cuts.

I fell to my knees finally finished. My clothes and face dripping crimson with the blood of the Shi. Tears streamed down my face into a small pool mixing with the blood in front of my hands and knees. I was trembling and shaking. Everything I had ever cared about is now gone… I turned my head to look at Farland’s and Isobel’s bodies, they lie on the ground still trickling with blood. Isobel’s eyes were open and a few tears lingered in her eyes.

“You should’ve stayed in line but you had to come after me didn’t you?” said a mocking voice.

I turned to look and see Erwin standing there. His face so punchable but right now but I was too weak to do anything except for look down and cry at the ground.

“It's your fault! You brought me up here with those damn papers and now my family is dead because of you…” I screamed.

*end of flashback*

Tears fell from my face as I remember the horrible past. I had turned to a page of my sketchbook where I had drawn Isobel with her bird. She was so admit of protecting that bird amd setting it free.

A few hours had passed by. Dinner was probably finishing soon. Armin brought me some food figuring I was working on my reports for the day. It wasn't an entire lie. I had to be writing in the damn journal for Erwin but I left a lot of stuff out for he didnt need to know the gorey details.

“Captain Levi…” Jaeger said gently

“Yes Jaeger? This is your tent too you don't need permission to come in.” I snarled at him. 

He jumped at my reply but quickly came in and muttered a thank you. He turned around from me but I still watched him out of the corner of my eye. He slowly start dropping his clothes onto the floor. I watched his abs become clear on his bare chest. My eyes not leaving his muscles once. His beautiful body was sculpted almost. It was something handsome to look at but he wasn’t that muscular yesterday. 

“Jaeger how did you build muscle so fast?” My voice giving extreme concern. 

“I don't know Captain. To be quite honest I can also run really fast too. I dont know whats going on with me I thought about talking to Doctor Hanji about it. But my instincts got the better of me when she sat down at dinner and start drooling when she talked about experimenting on Shi.” He spoke with nervousness in his voice as if I was going to hurt him.

“Have you been writing in your journal?”

Eren quickly facepalmed and ran over to it. 

“Get started and make a note of your changes. The only eyes that see this are Erwin and my eyes. Dont forget Brat.” I command.

Eren Pov  
I started scribbling down in the journal. Here's what was written:  
‘Today was the day I discovered new things. Number 1: I can run faster than basically everyone in camp without even trying to run. Number 2: my muscle mass has gained in 24 hours like they got sculpted while I was asleep. My muscles show that it looks like I’ve been working out for month but honestly I really haven't worked out at all. So I wonder where this came from. Number 3: We know little about Shi but we are working on finding more information. Two Notes to self: don't piss Jean off or upset Armin those two seem to be really protective over one another. Lastly try to get on Levi’s better side signed Eren Jaeger.’

“There you are Captain. My report for the day is finished.” I bowed after handing him the book.

He said “Thank you Jaeger. I'll be back in 4 hours tops.” He took off in a fast manner.

I got changed into my night clothes shortly after. I don't understand him. He's so headstrong and he just pushes everyone out. Erwin who apparently is also known as Eyebrows seems to be a person that knows him well. I can’t say they're friends but they aren't exactly family either but we're all family once you join the survey corps. Hopefully I last long enough to kill enough Shi to prove myself. 

Levi came back later than he said he would. He was back 4 hours before dawn. I heard him come in. I didn't want to be rude but I turned over and watched him. His body just has so many fresh and recent scars. How can he keep up with tending to them and keep them from hurting. He finally gets into bed beside me. I notice him curling into me a bit more than normal. I was super sleepy so I just wrap my arms around Levi, who thinks I’m moving in my sleep. But nope I'm awake and enjoying cuddling him. He just lays there holding me closely.

“You break through my walls. I'm learning to recover from the past...” he mumbled before passing out.

I curl into him more before I pass out as well.

Levi Pov

I slowly woke up to Eren trembling and shaking. He was talking in his sleep. I listened carefully to see if it was a nightmare of he was awake and panicking. He was holding onto me while we had slept.

“D-dad don't leave… mom d-died W-we need you” His voice quivered. “Dad! Dad don't leave us alone! No!” He screamed. 

“Eren!” He didn't wake and continued holding onto me. I shook him with all my might.

“EREN JAEGER!” I yelled.

He finally woke his gentle eyes staring at me filled with terror. He looked at me before burying his face into my chest holding onto me. He was shaking terribly. 

“Eren. Its ok you're safe.” I said gently realizing how bad the nightmare must've been for him. 

He didn't say anything to me and just sat there. I put his ear close to my beating heart. I just held him feeling so bad for him because I understood the struggle of having nightmares. Up until recently I hadn't tamed my nightmares. When I had them I was trembling and shaking like Eren. I guess this sympathy I'm giving him is out of understanding rather than just because of his internal struggle. I never get more than 3 hours of sleep at a time due to PTSD but that's a different animal that will be discussed later.

“Eren I don't know what happened but here in this room you're safe. Nothing can get you.” I said. 

Usually Hanji would’ve been in here. Back when I first lost my family my nightmares had been even worse than Eren’s. I would be screaming and trembling inside of the fort usually in a secluded part of the fort. But Hanji would always calm me down. She was hearing my screams from down the hall. She would tell me different things each time but I got by thanks to her. 

He trembled in my arms calming down slowly. I smiled rubbing his back gently. He finally calmed down enough to be able to attempt sleep. He wasn't speaking to me but I could feel it. He was just exhausted from everything so I want him to get back to sleep.

“Go back to sleep Eren it's ok. I'll be here waiting for you once you wake up.” I said gently.

He reluctantly went back to sleep. But he snored and curled into a pillow a few minutes later. He was being so fucking cute. Thankfully I didn't have Shi clearing duty till later today scheduled with the rest of class. 

Lately Eren brings down my protective walls like no one else has in a long time. I've tried pushing back every emotion and just cleaned, I've killed Shi, and spared with people but lately only when Eren and I are alone I become emotional. Maybe because I feel calmer around him? I don't know what makes me lose my guard but honestly it's weird. He's an interesting creature as it is and I don't want him to be discouraged by his nightmares. Mine were PTSD so that's what I'm assuming his must be driving from. 

I wonder what happens if Mikasa isn't home to calm him down from the nightmares. I mean he has to wake up at some point or his heart would give out. What kind of things happens to you when you lose both parents.

~{~{~

Eren Pov  
I woke up with breakfast beside me on the table and a note. I sat up gently not to make myself light headed. I looked at the food. It was still warm. Levi must've brought this recently. I take a look at the food contents. It had all kinds of nuts for protein, Oatmeal for good carb and yogurt for a different type protein. Levi must want me to keep this stranhe muscle mass up. I looked at myself for a moment. My skin greyish for a moment but turns back to pink after I poked at it. Well alrighty then.

I began eating the food. I finally looked around for my uniform which was in a neat pile on the chair in the corner of the tent. Dammit Levi you're always cleaning aren't you? What's he thinking? Honestly I don't know why he's constantly cleaning. He's up to something, definitely something interesting. I look back to the uniform and piece by piece I put it on. I start with the pants then the shirt and then the awful belts. They get so confusing sometimes and it's really annoying. But nonetheless I put my uniform on with the last piece being my jacket.

I turn to the note look at it for a moment. I pick it up and begin opening it. It read:

‘Dear Jaeger, sorry I couldn't be there when you awakened but I had to go speak to commander Eyebrows about the mission our team is going to start today and gather the rest of my instructions. Once I know what's going on I’ll send for someone to get you or I’ll come get you from the tent. Till then get some rest and eat the breakfast I brought.I also instructed Armin to bring you lunch if you don't show up for it. Have a good rest Eren,  
Captain Levi Ackerman’

I put down the letter and begin dozing off. It was like a dream or what is real? Did Levi actually hold me last night as we fell asleep or was that just me being too fucking tired to realize it was a dream. Ugh I’m just so confused right now. I hope we figure this shit out honestly.

~{~{~

I finally open my eyes once more to see it was a lot brighter outside. When did I fall asleep? I guess it doesn't matter. I get up brushing myself off for no reason other than to fix the wrinkles in my uniform. Armin brought me a little food. I ate a hit of it.

“Jaeger it's time to go on our next mission. Bring your cape with you. We're going outside the walls tomorrow” Levi had spoke suddenly without warning. 

I salute and grab the cape. I quickly put it on. My fingers push the button through. I ran out of the tent. He suddenly hooked me up to the ODM gear we've been training with.

“Lets go. Ive instructed everyone to meet me about 100 yards from the fence on the south side close to the winding willow tree. Lets go Jaeger!” Levi said sternly.

I took off the ground following him like a lion chasing prey. I guess I've never had a chance to describe camp until now. Camp is definitely set up in such a great place. It's out in a large forest so all the trees are like skyscrapers. It's got thousands of animals hiding in and outside of our walls. The part of camp where tents are located in a small clearing so the sun can reach them but are covered in the shade by the trees midday. It's a great spot and honestly each tree is huge. 

I finally stopped and reached the winding willow tree. There was a small station for refilling gas since it was quite a bit aways from the base of camp. I fill my gas as everyone else has gathered around. We all sit at a table and await our instructions from our captain. 

“Tomorrow morning is the time you will all face the Shi” said commander Erwin.

“Under my supervision and Eyebrow’s supervision you will kill the Shi to clear the fence. Tonight’s the night we will strategize on who is going where and who is killing what section. We will all rest before we begin.” Levi takes a moment to point to a spot. 

“That is your area for sleeping and eating your rations for tonight.” He pulls out a map and begins to talk again.

“Mikasa and Jean will take section 1 and 2 of the fence and clear any Shi. Armin section 3 and Eren section 4.” He quickly shows us where we will retrieve our walkie talkies and our blades. “We head out just before Daybreak. Everyone is dismissed” finishes Levi. 

It's going to be a long night. I just hope it all goes well in the morning. I haven't faced Shi since I was young but all I remember was being picked up and watching my mom die… Levi and Mikasa please watch out for me tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I just had too many ideas but ultimately this is what ended being the finished product up. In the manga Levi is actually not as emotionless and he actually cares for Eren. I wanted to take that part of Levi and explore more of that side. The song I used for inspiration is My Demons by Starset. Have a good day/Night y'all.
> 
> ~Nerdy Out!


	5. Our first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be in armins pov for the first time and I won't be in Jean’s or Armin’s pov very often but I will do occasionally for a break from the angst of Eren and Levi.
> 
> Eren has to face the Shi for the first time ina long time how well can he do?
> 
> THERE IS SMUT THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER IT WILL BE MARKED WITH *** IF YOU DONT LIKE IT SKIP IT TILL YOU SEE *** AND A MESSAGE SAYING ITS CLEAR.

Eren Pov  
I had woken early that morning a bit before everyone woke up. It was about 5 in the morning. The sky was still dark but it was getting lighter. I got up quickly grabbing a meal. My hair in a bushy mess my eyes drained and tired with dark circles under my eyes. I didn't sleep well last night. I think I might’ve slept better because Mikasa was there or Maybe because of Levi. I'm not sure but no one had to forcefully wake me due to my nightmares.

“Good Morning Eren. You look tired.” Armin spoke with both concern and curiosity. 

I could tell it was mostly curiosity. After all curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. 

“Good morning Armin. Yea I didn't sleep well but I got more sleep that I normally do.” I said through bites of food.

Jean came over and pressed a kiss on Armin’s head and whispered something in Armin’s ear. It made Armin turn an entirely different color.His face was indeed as dark as a cherry. Jean laced his fingers with Armin’s free hand. Furthermore making him turn impossibly a shade darker.

I made a snarky comment “Morning Horse face.” Which by that got Armin to try and suppress his laughter.

“Morning to you baby face.” He said bitterly. 

I chuckled gently but it turned into a laugh as soon as Jean started laughing. It was nice to see this side of him rather than an asshole all the time. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Just like Levi I can't judge a book by its cover here. 

Last night we all had a chance to bond as a team. We talked about our own insecurities and how we can help bond the team over them. Armin confessed he was gay. Jean had taken him to a separate area but we all knew what happened. We could all see it on Armin and Jean the next morning.

*SMUT WARNING KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE THAT ITS CLEAR WITH ALL CAPS*

Armin Pov  
Jean had been pulling on my arm hastily and aggressively. He was basically dragging me but I was still fumbling my steps in an attempt to keep up with him. I tried calling out his name multiple times to find out what's going on but he continued dragging me through the forest. We had gone quite a distance into the forest and it was beginning to worry me what he was up to. We finally stopped and before I could ask anything he pulled me into a hard kiss. 

I pulled away “Jean what are you-” He kissed me again and pulled away. 

“Let me just this once allow me to love you. Ever since that moment we met at the Shi break out I couldn't stay away from you I just had to protect you Armin. When I got the chance to save you from the Shi before we got to camp I realized how much I wanted to keep you safe and protect you…” Tears were filled in his eyes as he explained to me how he felt. 

“Jean. I came out because I wanted to confess to you. I've felt the strong bond we made together over the past couple of years. I want to be with you not as a friend but as a lover.” I said smiling with my face dusked with pink across my cheeks. 

Jean took the opportunity to kiss me again. This time it was more meaningful and gentle but very passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him back just as passionate. My lips never parting from his for a single second.

Jean laid me on the ground and started pulling off his boots and pants. I kissed his neck as he stripped leaving large hickeys. I got a few moans in response to my tender and passionate kisses on his body. His cock bounced free from his constricting underwear. It was a long 9 inches and 2 inches thick. He stared into my eyes and kissed me again this time immediately shoving his tongue in my mouth. I started unbuttoning his shirt. My hands rubbing against his chest feeling his muscles individually. Moans echoed through both of our throats into the kiss. He started pulling my pants down roughly not even taking my boots off. He ripped open the buttons on my shirt. He moved from my lips for a moment and licked my nipples. Gentle moans echoed from the back of my throat. I don't know why it felt so good but it was so pleasurable. He moved back to my mouth quickly enough. His tongue swirled with mine. He began sucking on it causing my body to shake and my cock to stiffen slightly. He slowly moved a hand down to my cock and rubbed it making it fully stand tall. 

We parted to breathe for a moment. He sat me up in his lap having me face away from him. He put me on all fours so my ass faced him. He was full of infinite energy. He began to tease my ass with a few fingers at a time. He went in and out slowly with them hearing my moans grow louder. I couldn't suppress anything from him anymore. His fingers went in deep to my ass. I was rubbing my cock against the tip of his cock. His twitching with each touch from mine.

“That's it.” He exclaimed.

He stood up and aligned himself against my ass. Jean rubbed my asshole with his massive cock teasing me. My eyes begging him to slide inside of me. He gladly saw my reaction and slowly slid into my tight little ass hole making it bleed. It was my very first time. Loud moans of pain and pleasure racked through my lungs. It hurt so much but it felt so good. It was an overwhelming amount of pleasure. His cock was so big that it stretched my asshole with each thrust. I looked at him and kissed his hand as I bounced gently with each thrust of his cock. My ass was getting extremely tight and guess he could feel it because he couldn't contain his moans. 

“Jean You feel so good inside of me…” I moaned.

Jean smiled. He began thrusting faster and deeper inside of me. His moans almost matched mine only slightly off. He kissed my neck and played with my nipples again. I arched onto him as my ass squeezed his cock harder and harder with each rough thrust. Jean began playing with my cock. I moaned even more than before. With each touch my body shakes with pleasure making me tremble. He wrapped hand around my cock and rubbed it.

“Armin I'm getting close to cumming.” He whispered into my ear.

He grabbed a hold of me and thrusted his cock faster. He started thrusting as fast as he could hitting such a sensitive spot in me. My cock dripped of precum. He continued thrusting in and out roughly. My body overflowing with intense pleasure. Jean had moaned louder as soon as he got closer to cumming. 

With one last hard and deep thrust he screamed “Im cumming!!” 

I felt his cock thrust hard and deep into my no longer virgin ass. My ass squeezed tight around his thick cock. His last thrust made me squirt thick ribbons of cum everywhere. Both of us panting and holding onto each other. We stayed like that for a few moments enjoying the feeling. Jean slowly pulled me off of his cock and laid me down on the ground. Cum slowly dripped from his cock and it also dripped out of my tight ass. 

We both curled into each other still panting and shaking. 

*ITS ALL CLEAR NOW!!* 

I spoke “Jean I think I love you…”

He smiled “I think I love you to Armin.” 

I cleaned him up and cleaned myself up as well. Jean had way more marks than I did but my ass would be showing his mark for weeks. He got dressed and helped me clean my boots and button my shirt.

“Jean we'll always look out for each other now right?” I said looking into his eyes.

Jean put a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. 

He said “Of course Armin. I'll always look out for you.”

I nuzzled him and held onto him. He picked me up gently. I was obviously too sore to walk but Jean was being gentle to me now. I knew I could count on him. I just didn't know how much he and I meant to each other here until now. 

I said “Jean do you remember when you saved me from the Shi that day we first met?”

Jean smirked and said “Yes you were terrified. You were cornered until I ran in and swooped in to pull you out.”

“My life would be different if it weren't for that moment. It gives me something to look forward to everyday.” I said smiling.

I nuzzled his neck and held onto him tightly as we headed back to camp.

(Back to present)

Eren pov  
I finished my food as soon as Levi had arrived to eat. He gave everyone a casual hello before sitting down across from me to eat. Mikasa finally hoped out of bed. Armin woke up Jean so he could eat before food was gone. 

Levi said “we will recap everyone's job for the mission momentarily. We take off shortly after breakfast. It's almost daybreak.”

We all unanimously said “Yes Captain.”

We cleaned up our table so the map could be laid out. We discussed everyone's sector and placement before being dismissed to stretch and prepare.

I got up and went to fill out my journal for debrief before the mission. It said:  
‘I'm nervous as shit to go out there with commander Erwin being so close by. He kind of gives me an interesting vibe and I haven't decided if its good or bad. He's my commander and I have to listen to him. I'll be away from Mikasa. Jean will be nearby but not super close due to our sectors being large. I had the farthest sector but Levi was watching over that sector. He's watching my sector as well as Jean’s. He really wants us to succeed. This is our first mission and he said it won't be crowded since he cleared most of them yesterday but still be on alert of hordes.Wish me luck.’

I put my journal in my backpack for when I come back to make any observations. My phone secured to one of my belt loops and my pocket so nothing can get to it except for me. 

Mikasa had a very serious face normally but today her face was blank and emotionless. She was always hard to read but today she's oppressing every memory shes ever had with the Shi so that she can just kill on sight. 

I was still shaking however. My hands wouldn't remain still. Shaking as though an earthquake was happening. I hid it from Levi as best as I could. I didn't want him seeing weakness in me right now. I want to prove to him how strong I can be to kill Shi.

“Let's head out to clear the fence!” announced Commander Erwin. 

I hooked my final belt together and my gear was set up. I pulled on my cloak and put my hood up. I hopped onto my horse. I took a deep cold breath and kicked my horse to head out. We followed in a diamond pattern. Levi at the top Mikasa and me next to Levi. Armin and Jean below us the Eyebrows watching in the back. It was a short trip time wise but long enough distance to make the horses tired. 

Eyebrows commanded everyone to get to their sector after parking the horses.

I jumped off my horse after it was tied. Levi lead me and Jean to our spots. My sector was empty so I sat up in a tree and awaited.

Gunshots echoed from Jean’s sector. I wish I had that much action. I zoomed down with my gear to my part of the fence. I began looking for holes. Nothing seemed out the ordinary. I looked over and search the area a bit until I stopped. I closed my eyes and quietly listened to everything around me. For moments it was dead silence piercing my ear drums. 

I turned around and opened my eyes. I saw one Shi. What I’ve been waiting for. Finally could see some Shi. I ran as fast as I could manage and sliced through the first head. One after another came and I just killed each one as swift as the last. My blade ripped and shredded each neck as it tore through them. I stopped for a moment to breathe. I was panting heavily like I didn't get any oxygen.

Blood soaked my hair and my uniform. I heard nothing but my own heartbeat and breath. Blood dripped down my face slowly. It was a different color than our own. It wasn't as red as ours it was bluer. 

I looked up. A large horde of Shi started approaching me quickly. I was paralyzed on the spot. I tried moving my hands to move my blades.I couldn't do it. Her face… it was a face I could never forget. It was my mother. My very own dead mother was walking straight towards me.

Levi Pov  
I had to help Jean clean up his area a bit. It was crowded due to the loud gunshots causing to attract more. I finished clearing it up beside him. I decided it would be a good time to check on Eren. I told Jean to head back behind the fence. His part of the mission was now done. 

Going through the vast and thick forest I stepped on a branch to speed up. I quickly changed my blades and dropped my old ones. 

I finally caught up to Eren. I watched him for a moment. He seemed to wonder the color of the blood dripping from his now stained light brown hair. He had done well to clean up his area. But something was wrong. Eren wasn't moving. He was frozen like a statue. 

“Eren! Move!” I yelled as loud as I could.

I looked around and saw more flooding in his sector. I radioed in that I needed help in section 4 more Shi than predicted. I kept calling out to Eren to see if he would respond to me. I finally had enough room to jumped from my tree. I sliced through the Shi nearby him which made him flinch only slightly. I picked him up and took off behind the fence.

Eren had tears running all over his face. His body began shaking violently. I pulled him up into a high tree. I immediately sheathed my blades and took a hold of Eren’s face. I shook him forcefully and yelled his name.

“Eren Fucking speak to me!” I aggressively yelled.

He had lost it after that. He finally came to his senses and clinged to me like a small child. He kept shaking and crying till he spoke moments later over his sobs.

He mumbled over and over again “It's my fault she's dead.” 

I held him closely and checked for cuts or bites. He didn't have any bites. But he did have a massive cut on his arm. I grabbed my radio and called for a medic to be ready when I arrived. It wasn't unusual to get cut on fence duty. It was bound to happen if you weren't used to the blades.

“Eren it's ok you're safe now I've got a hold of you now… I know you feel like it's your fault but she's gone. But you have me and you have everyone in the team to help look after you now ok?” I said calmingly and soothingly.

Eren nodded and calmed down enough to stop shaking. I zoomed off towards the med tent. Eren had finally stopped crying but passed out soon after. I wouldn't tell Eyebrows the truth. He would immediately take him out of the scout regiment. 

Once we were to the med bay I helped clean him off. Eyebrows hadn't shown up yet and I’m glad. Hanji took over and began cleaning up his wound. 

I walked out of the tent and threw a blade as hard and I could into a tree. It stuck in the tree the wrong end. It went in deep anyways. For fucks sake why did that have to happen to him. I don't know why he was suddenly hoarded with Shi. They don't do that. Shi don't plan and especially don't have a usable brain. What the hell is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please tell me if you liked it or leave a comment down below if theres something youd like to see. I use the song Demons by starset as inspiration for Eren and Levi.
> 
> If you dont like the smut and you read it after the warning I told you three times there ws going to be smut so *shrugs* nothing else I can do really.


	6. Should I Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to figire out a way to make Eren's situation seem like it was ok for Eren to have been surrounded. Eren has to overcome his grief but has a secret and it may determine his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way too long to put up! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it. I really want to know your thoughts!

Levi Pov  
I was still waiting trying to arrange a story in my head. I think maybe Erwin would believe that maybe Eren’s gear malfunctioned and he crashed into a tree. That seems the most logical but not like Eren. I need to think longer about it before finally choosing the right story. I waited for him to arrive as I sat in the chair gloomily.

Eren had woke up some time later before Erwin had thankfully arrived. I went inside to speak to him privately.

“Jaeger how are you feeling?” I asked as I entered the med tent. 

“Im ok Captain. Can we head back to the main tent now? I don't like being in here” Eren pleaded.

I nodded and walked over handing him his cape. Eren put it on and walked beside me with a glum look on his face. His light blue eyes focused on the ground. His eyes full of sadness and shame. I felt the negative energy from him by just walking beside him. But something was making me uncontrollably horny and immediately attracted to him.

“Levi I-” I interrupted Eren with a kiss pushing him against a tree.

“Eren. I dont know whats going on with me and I can't control this…” I was immensely attracted to his aura and something about him just made me want to fuck him.

Eren stroked my cheek. “Levi I don't know but something draws me to y-” I cut him off again with shoving my tongue into his mouth.

I hold onto him having a bit struggle reaching his lips at first but Eren lifted me up holding my so I was level with him. He kissed me back passionately.. My tongue swirling in his mouth. I could feel Eren's moans in my mouth. I unbuttoned his shirt slightly. I began rubbing his chest. Eren had to pull away to catch his breath. He moaned as I kissed his neck. I rubbed his chest heading down south with my hand.

“Wait Levi… I-I don't think I'm ready…” Eren yelped gently trying to stop me.

I stopped and buttoned his shirt after a short pause. My hands pulled the cape back onto him. He was shaking and I could tell. I put a hand on his shoulder.

“Eren it's ok I'll stop. I won't do it unless you're ready.” I spoke.

Eren made a soft comment “We always run into these situations don't we Captain?” 

I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. I let go before I pulled up my hood not saying a word. I began walking back to the tent. Eren quickly caught up to me. My pace quickened to attempt to get there faster. I wanted to wipe off the blush on my cheeks and hopefully be rid of these strange urges towards Eren.

I dropped off Eren a few long moments later. But before I knew it he went to sleep. Soon after Eren had finally and peacefully fell asleep Armin showed up to the tent. He told me Eyebrows was requesting for me. No surprise there.

~}~}~

I was at Eyebrows’ massive tent like he requested. He called me inside a few short moments later. I didn't bother saluting to him. He knows I don't care enough when it just me and Him.

“Are we here to discuss Eren’s ambush today Commander?” I asked quickly.

He opened a folder and pulled out his notes from today and included the notes I took on Eren and Jean. 

“Yes,” He paused taking a drink of water. “But first we need to discuss the matters of the other three. Jean and Armin did alright. Armin I prefer in the engineering part of this Regiment but he insisted to stay in this line of work. Jean has a lot of strength but he has no agility but he makes up for it with stamina. Mikasa flawless as always, she seemed to worry about Eren though we need to remind her to not let her emotions get involved with her missions. She knows better than that. We taught her better.” He paused for a moment looking at my notes on Eren before continuing to speak. “What exactly happened to Eren today Captain Levi?”

I had practiced this over and over so many times but it still never prepared me for the fact he was staring at me weirdly concentrated.

“Eren was doing extremely well for only being here for a short time. He was killing all Shi close to the fence. He didn't seem distracted at all. He was very focused. But when I arrived to watch it was only a few Shi. Eren was doing fine. I was about to lure a few away so he wasn't overwhelmed. That's when I saw the horde coming to him. Eren got completely surrounded. I'm not sure how, it's like they planned to attack him while I was going away. I killed most of them but Eren by himself would have been killed. I don't know where that many came from Commander Eye- “ I cleared my throat “Erwin. Do you need anything else for the report?” I said emotionlessly and blankly.

He shook his head no. “Dismissed I will make a note in my report to put increased security on the fences for a few days to see if that helps for a little while.” He stopped and started going back to work. 

I walked out towards the entrance of his tent. I was about to reach for the tent flap when he called out to me.

Erwin said curiously “If it was a horde I know you can always handle it by yourself but why didn't you sound the Alarm?”

Levi said “Because it would've been too late if I had sound the Alarm. Eren was killing so many already but he wouldn't make it if I didn't step in. There was no time to spare. You know we can't afford to lose any soldiers right now.”

He looked back down at his files and continued to work. I took this as my chance to finally escape to eat. I quickly got out of the tent shutting the flap behind me. I started walking towards the Dining hall.

I had thought for so long on how to avoid Eren getting in trouble but I was right I should've sounded the Alarm either way. I kept thinking over and over again about how fucking awful I felt for letting him get so vulnerable.

I kept walking until I reached the large dining Hall. I saw my group and Hanji approached me hurriedly. She hugged me and chuckled.

“Welcome back Captain! Why do you look so glum?!” She exclaimed while pinching my cheeks.

I said “This is my face you should know by now Glasses.” I shoved her off of me. 

Hanji and I have always been friends since I first met her. She found me among a horde of Shi covered in blood with only a knife. She tended to me for my wounds but i didn't have any major ones. I still to this day don't know how she found me but I joined the Regiment because of it.

I went over to gather my food from the chefs. I looked over at my team and realized Eren wasn't here. I groaned and figured he must've slept through the bell. Recently we installed a bell system for signaling meals and danger. It made things around camp easier but not by much. Eren must be tired. Ill request the kitchen set aside a meal for Eren. He can't starve on me not on my watch.

Armin asked curiously “Have you spoken to Commander Erwin about today Captain Levi?” 

Everyone's eyes were immediately on me. I sighed and had to tell them something but it wasn't going to be much. But they deserve something after their hard work.

“We discussed everyone today and agreed that you all have improved since you've gotten here but there is much to learn. He will individually speak to you about what you need to recover on.” I said monotonically as I stared at everyone.

Hanji said teasingly “Should I go check on Eren then? See how he's holding up?” Hanji was the only one besides Erwin who knew my secret and it pissed me off.

“No.” I said sternly “I'm bringing him food soon after I finish my meal. I will tend to his wounds as well.” I glared at Hanji but to everyone else it just looked like staring. Only Hanji could tell the difference.

After a few questions from other soldiers I quickly finished my meal. I was tired but knowing myself I'm only getting three hours of sleep tonight. I gathered the food from the kitchen for Eren along with a small teapot. A few people Saluted me as I left the dining hall. The salutes I eventually got used to even though I never wanted them.

Eren Pov  
Effortlessly sleeping without a thought. I hadn’t had my nightmares yet. They had seemed to slowly slip away here. I opened my eyes to see the time before turning over. I don't know if the nightmares happened because at Home it reminded me of Mom and Dad all the time of it was because I could hear the groaning of Shi. I want to find Dad again. He cant be gone like mom. She's definitely long gone…

I felt tears falling down my face. Something inside of me triggered causing me to start shortening my breath. I noticed I was beginning to panic. Fuck, shit damn. I'm alone there's no one to stop me from doing anything to myself.

“H-help…” I said weakly to myself.

Blacking out … All I could do was shrink in pain. Everything hurt. I could feel my body shaking and trying to stop the panic. It was too late. Every panic attack I have ever had I black out. I don't remember anything but Mikasa always told me I almost stop breathing and shut my mind off from everything.

A faint voice called out. I ignored it strongly. Probably just my imagination.. No one can hear my silent cries for help in my subconscious. It's too dark but I can still hear a faint voice. I decided to follow its sound. It gradually got louder till I could finally make it out.

“Eren! Speak to me dammit!” Levi said screaming. 

I finally start feeling Levi shaking me gently. His hand was on my face the other on my chest. My eyes started focusing after a few dazed moments.

“Eren?” He said concerned.

I took a large breath in to compensate for all the short breaths I might've not taken. I touched him gently. I feel like it might just be a dream. I don't know anymore. Things blur together now. 

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” I said confused.

Levi pulled me up gently to get me to sit up. He held my face his face full of concern an emotion I haven't seen before on his face. He stared into my eyes and looked me over for a moment.

“Eren you were having such short breaths when I walked in. I thought maybe it was a nightmare you'd wake up but you didn't. You just stopped breathing for almost a whole fucking minute. You scared the shit out of me. You didn't respond or anything just like a blank face. Damn.” He muttered the last word. 

I hugged him tightly. My body was thanking him for it. My hands had already tightened their grip on Levi's shirt and jacket. My body was clearly trying to tell me something. But all I needed right now is to be comforted. My body knew better than I did.

“If you hadn't come when you did I probably would be passed out and out of oxygen to breathe with.” I said factually.

He said “Eren I know it rough finding your mom as a Shi. I know it's rough but right now you have to toughen up. This war will not end until they are all either contained or killed. We sometimes have to kill people we love in order to make it better.”

I looked into his eyes before sighing. He showed me a bracelet. He put it around my wrist in a swoop. I studied it and looked it over. It seemed plain but unique in its own. 

“Use that to help with your anxiety and you need to eat. You're much paler than this morning. Maybe Hanji should have a look at you…” He said a few words quieter than others as if making notes forgetting I'm here.

I said “Let's just start with the food. Then we can figure it out Ok?” 

He gave me my food. It was still surprisingly warm. I began taking bites of it. It was some rice and chicken gravy. With a small side of fruit and orange juice. Cadets don't normally get these meals so why did the Captain bring this to me?

I asked “Levi did you bring me your meal instead of a Cadet meal?”

He said “You need to eat better than me right now. So eat rest up and I'll see you in a few minutes I'm going to bathe. I'll set some night clothes next to you and when you're done eating place the plate on the table. I'll clean up.”

I nodded watching him walk out. He took some towels and a few different soaps with him. He seemed to want to deep clean but that just maybe normal for him.

I sighed and pulled up my sleeves. I began to undress myself. I changed into my pyjama bottoms. I decided to look in the mirror. I double checked to see Levi was gone. I looked at my arm and stared at the bite Mark imprinted in me. How is Levi going to react when he finds out I've been bitten by the Shi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come now that this chapter is finally out I can begin the secret of Eren's body. Stay tuned for the next chapter called: Eren's Secret revealled


	7. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has to come to terms with being bitten will he Tell Levi or Hanji what happened without being killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord Im so Sorry it took forever to post this but I made it extra long today! Please enjoy! I will start on Chapter 8 tonight just so I at least get it started and dont make you wait so long. I will do my best to also include the other characters but I wanted to focus on these two today.

Eren Pov  
It happened when I was panicking. He didn't know. Maybe nothing bad will happen. I tried to swallow all of my pride I could. I might endanger everyone… I can't tell Doctor Hanji she'll definitely rip me apart just to examine me. I grabbed the knife from the table. I cut across my hand and watch it slowly heal itself. I gasped and dropped the knife. It clattered loudly against the floor. Levi came running in almost completely naked. 

“Eren are you Ok? Did you hurt yourself?” He said running to stand by me. 

I closed my hand and took a deep breath in.

“No just got really dizzy and didn't want to stab myself If I fell down Captain.” I said meekly trying to hide the lie. 

“Ok Look I can have someone come and Help cut your food and help feed you.” He said concerned. 

I every inch of my body wanted me to say ‘I want you to do it captain I'm scared of being alone and my thoughts are scary enough’ but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It just didn't seem alright to ask such a thing from my captain. 

“No I'm ok I'll probably just take a bath after you're done. Hopefully I'll sleep ok tonight…” I said fatigued.

“Ok I'll be in the bath for a bit see you after awhile.” Levi said naturally as he went back to the bath.

I picked up the plate of food and started eating. It tasted so strange. Almost like I've never tasted it before but I've had this before. Ok I've never had fresh fruit but I've definitely had chicken before. I hold back the bile that threatens to make me vomit. I HAD to eat there was no choice. Every inch of my body wanted to say no. 

I finally swallowed the last two bites of chicken and juice. I managed to keep it down but I'm not sure for how long. I quickly stood back up in the mirror. I looked at my bare chest. I had grown lots of muscle in just a few days but I was Definitely paler than normal. My complexion was not originally so pale. Maybe I am turning into a Shi… Wait if I was bitten I would've been eating people by now. I looked at the scars on my arms. The only thing that was still there was the bite. 

I pulled my pijamas together making sure I had sleeves to cover my arm. Levi came out a few minutes later drying his hair with a towel. He looked over at me.

“I put new bath water in for you. It's nice and warm. There are towels and all kinds of soaps. Please help yourself. Please make sure you are squeaky clean. I will drain the water once you're done.” He said monotonically.

“Yes Captain I'll be out in a bit” I said before bowing towards him respectfully.

~{~{~

I had cleaned almost everything squeaky clean except for my face. I haven't touched it yet. My hands couldn't stop shaking so I just laid in the warm water. I hadn't cleaned myself in so long it felt nice to be clean. Maybe this is why the captain likes to make sure everything is clean. Because he feels nice in it.

I wrapped up in my pajamas and walked back to the bedroom. I put my key around my neck gently. I almost walked into a tent support before Levi stopped me. 

“Go ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow we have individual training to do. If you feel up to it that is.” Levi said tenderly.

I said quite a bit drained “Yes I'd like to after a good nights rest I'm sure I'll be ok in the morning.” 

He gave me a smile before letting me go to bed. He did what he said he was going to do and cleaned out the bathroom for me. 

I pulled back the sheets and curled into bed. The bed is Large and I'm pretty sure its a king bed. Why does Levi need a king bed to himself? I'm not sure but I don't care right now. I pulled the covers back over and drank some water. I noticed the dishes were gone. Someone must've come and taken them.

I close my eyes softly. I begin humming a quiet lullaby to myself in hopes I would get some decent sleep. I continued humming almost singing it. 

Before I knew it I had already fallen asleep and my body was limp with sleep. Maybe I'll sleep quietly tonight.

Levi pov  
I finished cleaning the bathtub. I pulled on a fresh shirt and folded my dirty clothes putting them in the basket. I took Eren's dirty clothes and towels. It had blood on his arms and a bit on his collar too. I decided to pretreat it a bit before putting it in the basket. People come to wash my clothes all the time. They know how I like it, Crisp, warm and soft to touch. 

I finally went over to bed checking the time after doing late chores outside. It was 3 in the morning I could sleep for three hours at the most so I decided to test fate tonight. I rubbed on some antibacterial lotion on my hands. I crawled into bed next to the sleeping Eren. I brushed some hair out of his face.

I turned my back against him and closed my eyes. Eren moved in his sleep before he pulled me into him. He curled and wrapped himself around me. I wasn't expecting that.

I smiled a bit. I rested my head on his arm before falling asleep myself. Maybe training might go well for him tomorrow. If it goes well he'll definitely impress Eyebrows.

Eren Pov  
I woke up at about 6am and I had my arms wrapped around Levi who was still somehow asleep. I decided to just lay there since I wasn't necessarily hungry or needed to get up for anything. He was smaller than me but definitely more toned. I almost touched his bicep. I didn't want to wake him but he already awoke before I touched him.

He jumped out of bed looking almost terrified. He was so pale like he had seen a ghost.

“Captain it's me Eren Jaeger.” I said cautiously.

He said “Jaeger get dressed we're going to do some special training today. It's time for the individual training.”

Levi walked away grabbing clothes and changing in the bathroom. 

I quickly changed into my uniform. I pulled down my shirt and pulled on my jacket. I fixed the key on my neck. I thought to myself ‘I can't believe I still have the key.’ My father had given it to me before he disappeared. It was definitely dangerous but maybe it will give me a clue to find out where he may be or how it came to be. 

I tucked away the key before standing outside. I noticed my gear was ready to go for ODM purposes but I will wait till Captain Levi gets back. 

Levi comes out a few minutes later barking “No ODM gear today. We will do physical training today. So we're gonna start running laps and doing endurance testing. Speed will also be tested against others. Start stretching.”

Levi started stretching. I began stretching as well. I finally noticed that It didn't hurt stretch like it did before. I got everything stretched and jogged in place for a few moments. 

“Let's Go Jaeger.” Levi said monotonically. 

He took off running. I immediately started running but I caught up to him quickly. He was fast by himself. I kept speed with him. He waited a few moments before taking off into a sprint. I took a deep breath. I noticed I wasn't winded like usual. I tighten my hands into fists. I start running like I was being chased by Shi. I passed Levi running as fast as I could through the forest. I only stopped cause I looked back to see Levi's eyebrows raise as he stops running. Suddenly all I see is brown before falling back onto the ground. I clear my vision seeing I ran into a tree. I start laughing at myself.

Levi said “Where did you learn to run that fast Jaeger. That's almost inhumanly fast. Did something happen to you before you came here?” 

He was questioning everything. His eyebrows raised his eyes fixated on mine I didn't know how to respond he was slightly winded but I however didn't even break up a sweat.

“I don't know Captain maybe it was just that one time?” I asked slightly confused.

He mumbled “I need a second Opinion. I'm gonna have to bring Hanji into this…” 

He put a hand under his chin gently as if thinking about something. Maybe he was but he was always a hard man to read from anyone's Stand point except for Hanji for some strange reason.

I asked “But where would she be at this hour? The sun hasn't risen yet and Breakfast isn't until 7.”

I honestly didn't want her opinion she was always crazy around me and super weird. But that just might always be her and I'd have to get used to it. Sure Hanji helped me when I first got to camp but Levi said that she was kinda crazy about fixing me up.

“We need to find a timer and get some pens and paper. Let's go back to the tent. I need to write down some things to do better testing. I'll also need a bigger area that where we're at now.” Levi Listed commands. 

I only nodded and said Yes sir occasionally. He was seeming to have deep thoughts cause he didn't speak for quite a few moments. I decided to doze off by looking up at the stars that we're still visible. My thoughts began wondering alongside the stars. I began thinking about times before my Dad and Mom had disappeared and the break in of the city happened.

It was just like any other day honestly. We were gathering wood out in the woods. It wasn't as crowded as it used to be. We had managed to build a large enough wall around the city and parts of the hill nearby. Mikasa and I had the job of getting wood. Back then I even dozed off more than now. It was so nice to come home and hug my mom after bringing in a load of wood for the fire that night.

Mom was always so full of such laughter and happiness. But the day changed after father left to the battlefield per King's order. We had changed from a democracy to Monarchy again but it wasn't just the king he had others to gain their vote. He couldn't vote by himself but definitely had more control than anyone else. He got the final say over everything. 

When that day came the outbreak had finally breached the city through an explosion in the gate. We never knew if it was Treason or if it was an accident. Mikasa and I were not far away from getting home. We had just gotten through the South gate when the North Gate exploded. You could hear the screaming of the humans and the groaning of the Shi. Everything ounce of my body was in bitter shock but I ran to mom. Mikasa trying everything to stop me from running back to her. Hannes grabbed me right before I could go inside. But seeing the windows broken and finally hearing a scream confirmed everything that my Mom was being turned and eaten into the thing I feared most. 

Levi was speaking but I was so lost in the flashback. But I quickly snapped out of it when Levi spoke again a bit more harshly.

“Eren! what's on your mind? You're dozing off more than usual.” He said sternly.

I replied “I used to doze off a lot Captain I just stopped doing it when I got older. I was thinking about the outbreak when I visited Lafayette sir.”

He sighed “Eren it's over. It happened you can't do anything about it. Now let's get going to the field so I can do some tests.”

I followed him hoping the sun would take forever to rise today.

~{~{~

He had me getting ready to do some speed running. He wanted me to go as fast as I could while running a mile. Which was about 4 laps around our dinky handmade dirt track. We had it but never used it really.

I got positioned.

“When I say go run that mile as fast as you can Eren.” Levi said Sternly.

I heard him say go and ran as fast as I could and before I knew it I was running as fast as I could. I could feel the wind touch my face and rush past my body. I kept running. It didn't feel like anything. Time passed by until Levi stopped me. I was only slightly out of breath this time.

He had timed me. He wrote the time on the paper before turning back to me. 

Levi said “The fastest I have been able to run a full mile Jaeger is 3:43.5 seconds. That's the fastest in the entire camp. You just be me by a whole minute and forty five seconds. You ran it in 1:58.5 seconds. I'm getting Doctor Hanji and that's final.”

He turned away putting his stopwatch down. He be began avidly writing down as much information as he could in his notebook.

~{~{~

It had taken us a awhile to search for Doctor Hanji. It was almost sunrise before we found her. She was out and about working in patients already. She had been working on the Shi that she had captured sometime ago.

Levi barged in her lab with no restraint. He had not issues of invading her privacy since she already had done is so many times to him.

“Hanji I need you now please. You can work on your Shi later this is much more important I assure you” Levi said irritated.

I was trembling in my boots. She was going to find out and what's gonna happen to me. Will I be killed just to be taken apart? What if she tortures me until I can't function anymore? What if I die in her extreme experiments?

Hanji quickly came running over squealing for Levi with a haunting tone. 

“What is your assistance needed for Levi?” She said over excitedly.

Levi pointed directly at me and she came running over to me. She grabbed me tightly before yanking me down stairs into her lab.

Levi said “Don’t break him just examine him without hurting him.”

I let out a cry of protest “Captain I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!”

Hanji said while dragging me away from Levi “But there is and I'm going to find out what so you need to peel off your shirt so I can check for any abnormalities.” 

I didn't move. I looked down not doing it. Hanji walked over to me. She tilted my head to look at her. 

“Eren it's not anything I haven't seen before ok?” She said calmly.

I bit my lip hard as I looked over to see Captain Levi's piercing gaze. I didn't what to do but I had to tell him.

I spoke as I lifted my sleeve “I was bitten by Shi Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Reading! There will be non conset/Rape in a future chapter I am just not sure when it will be. I will post it multiple times before doing so. Have a Happy Holidays! I celebrate Christmas but I think everyone should be included in the holidays! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
